Haircut?
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Currently abandoned! SxJ 'A lot of things can change in a week, just leave it to matchmaker Mokuba Kaiba.' Haircut given by Jou to Seto? No wonder Jou lost the bet..
1. Jou the hairstylist

Summery: (S/J) Seto Kaiba always had a hairstylist to help him cut his hair. What if his stylist quit and left someone else in charge of Kaiba's haircuts. Kaiba was in rage when he found out his precious hair is going to be cut by none other then…

Authors note: Keke… I've been reading a lot of shonen-ai fanfictions. Very awesome fics! But this is the first attempt for me! This idea suddenly came to me when I was getting my hair layered... So I guess I can say its mine :P I'm very VERY new at writing all of this kind of things. So please support me grins with REVIEWS :D

Disclaimer: If I owned yu-gi-oh then there would be a lot of shonen-ai parts. Heh! (Especially S/J and the yami/hikari couples)

Warnings: This is shonen-ai. So if you all don't like it then, I really have no idea why you bothered to come in anyway. Yeesh. Oh and there is a bit of language. Keke.

Haircut?

By: Hiki-chan

"What do you mean he QUIT!" Seto growled into cell phone. He could hear a hesitant voice at the other end, "I'm so sorry sir. But Kenshi left a note saying he needed to get into life and he can't stay as a hairstylist forever"

"Don't I PAY him good money to stay as my hair stylist!" Seto bared his teeth to no one in particular. "However, Mr Kaiba sir, Kenshi said that he would leave an experienced hairstylist in your care…" The voice at the other end said softly and cringed as he heard his customer scream at him.

"Who does Kenshi think he is! He thinks that my hair can just be CUT by anyone!"

"Sir calm down please. You haven't given our new stylist a chance to prove it to-" The man got cut off as Kaiba continued.

"He's looking for trouble! When I find him I'm going to pull charges against him! Sue him for every bloody penny he has!" And with that said, Seto slammed the cell phone down.

Yes, even people like Seto Kaiba needs haircuts once in awhile. It's only natural and healthy for us and our hair. Right now, Kaiba needs a haircut and has just found out that his stylist has quit.

Running a hand through hair, the brunette cursed. Maybe he should give the new hairstylist a chance. _"However, if he messes my hairstyle up, I'll kill him."_

Grabbing his dark blue trench coat, Seto went off.

--------------------

"So Jou. Are you up to this challenge?" A man asked.

"I cannot believe I'm going to be doing this." Jou answered truthfully. He had just heard Kaiba screaming over the phone. Jou groaned inwardly, he was so going to die after this. He had always been interested in hairstyling. He 'teacher' Kenshi was kind enough to teach him.

But now that he was gone... Jou shuddered, he had to take care of that man's customer. Jou frowned, he remembered what his 'teacher' told him before he left, _"I can't delicate my life to hairstyling Jou. Please understand this. I want my life to be more eventful"_

"Stupid jerk." Jou muttered. Yes, he knew he was being ungrateful to his teacher. But he was not really experienced.

Looking at the older man, Jou forced a weak smile, "I'll do my best!"

The older man slapped Jou's back, "Good! I knew I could count on you!"

Jou moaned in his mind, _"I hope I live to regret this"_

--------------------

Seto got out from his spots car and walked into the saloon. It was, of course, an exclusive saloon. Only the best for him anyway. As soon as Seto walked in, he was greeted.

"Ahh! Mr.Kaiba I'm so glad you decided to give our new stylist a chance" A man in his mid thirties walked to him smiling.

"I didn't" Seto grumbled, "I had no other choice." Seto knew very well he needed a haircut, but he didn't need to tell the older man.

The older man led Seto to a room. Seto observed his surroundings. A classy saloon. He had his own private spot to cut his hair. After all, he is a CEO and he was their regular.

"So Hotuko, where is this new stylist...?"

The older man smile widened, "I'll be right back." And he left.

Seto quirked his mouth in disgust. That man always gave him the shudders. Always smiling and all. Reminded him so much of another idiot. A blond idiot to be exact. Seto frowned, why did that mutt have to appear in his thoughts?

"Hi moneybags"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Seto turned to glare at the person who he knew would be...

"Mutt." Seto 'greeted', "Why are you here?"

Jou ignored that remark, "Almost the same reason why you are here moneybags."

"To get a haircut?" Seto almost looked shocked. The mutt actually gets his hair CUT! It looks like he has never cut it since... well, years! Okay maybe not that long. Months. However, whoever his stylist is, is very lucky. He would get to run his fingers through the golden blond mop. Seto almost felt-, correction, Seto FELT jealous of whoever the stylist was for the blond.

"No! Of course not..." Jou laughed.

Seto frowned before he replied, "Oh. I get it now, puppy is waiting for his master. But shouldn't you be outside tied to a post or something while waiting for me?" Satisfied with what he said, Seto took a seat.

Jou growled lowly, "Cut out the puppy crap Kaiba! I'm not a puppy!"

Seto smirked, satisfied with the pups response to what he said, "Hnn. Sounds like the pups grouchy. Maybe I should bring you to the park to walk later."

Jou's eyebrow started twitching slightly, "Listen moneybags, I didn't come here to argue."

"That's right." Seto nodded, "I'm waiting for my new stylist, so be a good doggie and go chase a cat or something."

Jou blinked, ignoring the comment "B-but Kaiba"

"What is it Jou?" Seto was getting irritated with the pup.

"I AM your new stylist"

To be continued...

So how was it! Good? Horrible? Hate it? Delete it? Upload another chapter? Tell me! Hehe. :P

Go on, push the pretty button below! I'll give you a candy :D


	2. Seto the unwilling victim

Authors note: Thanks for the motivation guys :D But unfortunately, Jou won't be messing up Seto's hairstyle. I plan to make this a simple 3 chapters. Maybe more I dunno. Keke... Remember to R/R (Schools out schools OUT! Woohooo!)

Disclaimer: I, takes a deep breath wish wish wish wish wish wish wish wish WISH! Herm I wish I owned it but unfortunately I don't. So there. (cries)

Warnings: It's shonen-ai. Don't like, don't come.

**Haircut?**

**By: Hiki-chan**

"I AM your new stylist"

Seto blinked. Dumbfounded for a few seconds. Snapping out of it, he said, "Very funny pup. Really funny."

Jou frowned, "I'm not kidding Kaiba. You can ask Hotu-"

"Ah! There you are Jou! Have you met the person who you would be in charge of?" Hotuko asked as he stepped into the room. Hotuko immediately received a full hard 'Go to hell!' glare from Seto. The older man groaned, "Don't tell me! You two know each other."

"You mean he really is my!" Seto's eyes widened in disbelief.

Jou couldn't help but be amused at this. It was not often he would see Kaiba looking like that. Other than when he was losing to Yami... Jou hasn't seen that look for quite some time. Since Yami seemed to always be busy... with Yugi. God knows what they were and have been doing ever since they confessed their love for each other.

Hotuko just clasped his hands together, "That's awesome! Now I'll leave you in Jou's capable hands." The older man quickly left and slammed the door shut.

"Eh... you sure he is a guy?" Jou asked no one in particular.

"He reminds me of Pegasus." Seto said.

Jou shuddered, man, all these girly boys were really... creepy.

Jou slowly turned to Kaiba, "So," Jou laughed nervously, "Do you want to start?"

Seto quickly got up and started to walk out. Jou ran in front of him and blocked him. "Nuh-uh Kaiba. I can't let you leave"

"I won't let a mutt like you touch my hair." Seto said through gritted teeth. Yes, he did mean that somewhat. However, his real reason was that he couldn't stay in the same room as the blond for more than 10 minutes. In school, it was inevitable. However, here it could be avoided. Why you ask? Many reasons.

1. Jou knew all the buttons to push to make Kaiba's blood pressure soar.

2. he didn't know Jou CUTS hair. What if his hairstyle ended terribly:shudders: The horror!

3. If he didn't control himself, he would be making out with the boy in no time, whether Jou liked it or not.

So you see, from these reasonable reasons, Seto didn't want to let Jou cut his hair. Now on the other hand, he was looking at Jou who was using a puppy-dog expression on him. Very very cute. Not like Seto was ever going to tell that to the blond.

"Please Kaiba you can't leave. Kenshi trusted me to take care of his customers." Jou begged. His honey-brown eyes hinted with worry.

"How would I know if you can take care of my hairstyle like how Kenshi did?" Seto asked looking away. Stupid Jou and his stupid eyes. All mesmerizing and adorable and... Seto mentally slapped himself.

Jou stood proud, "He taught me everything he knew. He said I was almost like a son to him."

"Hnn. That still doesn't give me a reason to believe you." Seto stated calmly and opened the door.

Jou grabbed his hand ignoring the little little sparks of electricity he felt. "How about this. If you don't like it I will be your slave for a week."

Seto paused. He shook Jou's arm off and closed the door. He walked closer to Jou and observed him. "Why do you want to please him to this extend?"

Jou slowly backed away from Kaiba, "Cause he trusted me. I won't betray his trust."

Seto walked slowly to the blond, grabbed his chin and forced Jou to look up at him. Their faces inches apart, "Hnn. Just like a little puppy wanting to get his masters trust."

Jou felt his knees go weak. What the hell was Kaiba doing! Damn that rich, snobbish, gorgeous guy.

Seto pulled Jou so he could whisper in his ear, "Just remember who your real master is pup." Seto resisted the urge to nip at his ear. Then he let go of Jou and walked to the chair and sat down. Seto stared amusingly at his, _his_ pup who stood there dazed for a moment before he realised what was happening. "Well? Hurry up pup. I don't have all day"

"_What the hell... did Seto just do what I think he did?" _Jou questioned himself, _"I did NOT just call him Seto… argh! I did it again!"_ Jou walked over to Kaiba. "Aw! You trust me. You really really trust me." Jou cooed with laughter.

"Can it mutt. Before I choose to leave." Seto sneered at Jou. He couldn't believe he just did what he did. But he couldn't resist... The boy was simply too desirable. Jou didn't play fair!

"Alright already moneybags" Jou smirked.

"If I hate it, you are mine for a week." Seto said huskily. Seto sort of meant it in every aspect as how Jou would interpret what he just said to be. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Seto Kaiba is GAY. And his eyes are set straight on the loudmouth blond. _"Hmm… should be hot-mouthed also_..._" _Seto hissed softly, _"I'm such a hentai…"_

"Kaiba. I hate to tell you how wrong that sounds." Jou commented. Inside, he was shivering. Stupid Kaiba was so damn hot and was trying to seduce him somewhat. What was worse, Jou was FALLING for it! Yes everyone, Katsuya Jounouchi was indeed gay. _"Wowee big shocker there"_ Jou mused sarcastically to himself. He did fall for Kaiba. Yep. He Jounouchi has fallen for the cold-hearted CEO. For a very long time too.

"But fine. If you really hate it, I'll be your slave for a week. I'll make sure you love it." Jou didn't really mind. He would sort of be winning in both ways. Expect he would be a slave if he lost…

"Shut up mutt. I'm trying to think of all the things I could do to... I mean, all the things I would make you do." Seto smirked. Maybe he would make the mutt wear that dog costume...

"Hah! Don't bet on it Kaiba. I'm sure you would love your hairstyle"

"Then you better start now Jou."

To be continued…

**Yay! Finally next chapter up. Whew… I'm running out of ideas here. Haha… anyway. Should be concluded in the next chapter :D**

**Press the bottom below darlings. :puppy-dog eyes: **


	3. The Damn Bet

Authors note: Sorry for this… I totally skipped the part where Jou cut Kaiba's hair… ehehehe. Sorry! But I really don't really know what to say you know… -bows head in shame- And I am too… interested in HP fanfics now… so I'll be continuing this… s-l-o-w-l-y. I do apologize. –bows again-

**Haircut**

By: Hiki-chan

Jou gulped to himself. Damn. He was stupid! He knew he was playing with fire. But what did he do? He just **had** to make that stupid, stupid bet with that stupid, stupid prick. He knew all the consequences that would take place…

'_Stupid mind'_ The blond cursed softly to himself. He had so happily thought earlier that he would be actually winning both ways. Well, that was sort of true. If Kaiba loved his hairstyle, Jou would be proving him wrong and thus show off to the rich snob that he was too, good at something.

The other? Well, if he had lost to him… Jou cringed. Losing meant that he would be the slave of that stupid snob for a whole week. _'A **whole** freaking week!' _And the good thing? He would get to be with Kaiba a whole week.

'_STUPID!'_ Jou screamed in his head. Stupid seemed to be the word of the day.

Well, judging from how he was reacting, it was rather obvious what had happened. Yep, Jou LOST. So now he was Kaiba's slave.

'_How!' _Jou growled to himself, _'His hair looks perfectly **fine**! He just too stuck-up to agree that he looks FINE!' _The boy huffed to himself in anger.

Jou had consolation though. He was able to run his fingers through the brunettes hair. Silky auburn going through his fingers… ah, heavenly bliss.

BUT STILL! He had to be the annoying jerks slave! That's almost like being his dog! Ahh! The horror, the **horror**. His pride wasn't going to last through this…

"Are you **sure** you don't like it Kaiba?" Jou asked more persistently, "I mean, it looks the same!"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy." Kaiba shaked his head slowly, "I do know how my hair is. If its not the same, then I'll know okay. Afterall, it is **my** hair"

"But but but…"

"Is there an echo in this room?" A sing-song voice asked from the doorway.

Both men turned to face the older man.

"Ahh Kaiba. Fabulous! You look absolutely fab! I take it that Jou does know how to handle all of his clients then."

Jou stuck out his chest proudly before he shot Kaiba a dirty look which clearly said, 'See! It looks fine!' Unfortunately, Kaiba just stood where he was and said, "No. Unfortunately, I don't like it at all. So as for now, Jou can go and continue with his clients with hopes that they don't scream at him."

Hotuko just ignored Kaiba's tone and clasped his hands together, "Good and well Jou! I'm sure you'll do fine with the rest of the clients."

"If you are allowing this," Kaiba took a glance at Jou, "_Mutt_ to do the rest of the clients, it will have to wait until next week."

"Ah. Jou will be busy until then?"

"Yes he has other… _engagements_ to attend to." The CEO answered, not bothering to consult Jou for anything.

Jou looked like he was about to say something and protest but a warning look from Kaiba shut him up.

"Right. Come along Mutt."

"Don't call me that." Jou growled lowly as he followed his '_master' _out. Even though he was Kaiba's slave, he still didn't like being called a mutt. He never did!

"Come on now, hurry up! You are going to be helping me in the mansion."

"I'll be staying there?" Jou questioned the CEO. "What will I be doing?"

"Helping me with some chores and of course keeping Mokuba company and so on and so forth." He took a glance at Jou before he continued, "Yes you are staying. But we'll have to stop by your house to get everything that belongs to you. I mean clothes." Kaiba paused, "And to tell your father that you are going away for a week"

"Aww dang." Jou cursed, "It's alright, my father half the time doesn't even know I'm around. He's always out somewhere." Jou stopped, not sure whether he should continue before he muttered, "Somewhere which I don't think I want to know."

Kaiba turned to face Jou. For a moment he looked like he was going to console Jou. Unfortunately, this being Kaiba, snapped his mouth shut and instead said, "Let's go pup."

Jou sighed dejectedly before following the CEO out the hair stylist parlor.

Hotuko grinned widely as he watched the two man walk out before he said to himself, "Ahh, to be young again."

----------

Jou shuffled his feet as he walked behind Kaiba. How could this be happening to him! It just wasn't fair. Jou cursed inwardly as he glared at Kaiba again. _'It's all your fault!' _He screamed in his mind while taking aim and shooting invisible daggers at the CEO through his eyes.

Jou was so focused on trying to make his eyes burn through the CEO that he didn't notice the man stop in his tracks so Jou continued walking and it wasn't before long he banged right into him.

"Oww…" Jou moaned as he rubbed his head, "Come on Kaiba. Yeesh."

The millionaire or billionaire sneered at the blond, "We're taking the car so you better becareful while you're in it. I don't want doggy footprints all over." With that said, Kaiba turned back and walked to the drivers sit.

Jou clenched and unclenched his hands and slowly counted to ten again.

"Well hurry on mutt. Unlike you, I have many functions to attend to. I don't have time to attend to needs of a puppy."

Jou grit his teeth and slowly when inside the car. He paused as he sat inside and looked at Kaiba, "Don't have your driver?"

The CEO glared at him, "I'm old enough to get license mutt, I don't like to depend on other people for what I can do myself."

Jou nodded slowly, "Right…"

The whole journey in the car was in silence. No one talked before Jou broke the silence.

"How do you know where I live Kaiba?" He asked in confusion and could have sworn he saw the man blush lightly.

"That, is none of your concern." The car shrieked to a halt, "We are here anyway."

Jou gulped and look out the window. Indeed, they were there and it was looking as gloomy as ever. _'Let's hope that Kaiba won't come up with me.'_ Jou pleaded in his mind as he stepped out of the car. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the driver's door slam shut indicating that Kaiba got out of the car too.

"I'll come with you." The CEO declared.

Jou didn't bother to hide his groan.

To be continued.

I'm fine with flames, really. But I just need a reason to know why. But I love NICE reviews more! -glees- Who knows, I might get inspired XD But now school is starting… tomorrow… -sighs-


	4. Babysitter?

**Haircut **

By: hiki-chan

Jou slowly opened the door, his hand shaking slightly as he held his breath. '_Please don't let him be at home. Please, please, please!' _he glanced behind him to find the CEO leaning against a pillar his arms crossed over his chest as he continued to observer Jou.

Jou quickly turned back to the door. Turning it slowly. '_Stupid moneybags, why did he have to come…' _Jou panicked as he thought of Kaiba seeing his father throw bottles at him.

"Hurry up mutt," Kaiba said smoothly, "I don't have all day."

Jou glared at the door, inwardly cursing, _'Stupid moneybags. He had all the riches in the world, he doesn't know how people like me have to suffer in this garbage… might as well get this done and over with.' _

Jou opened the door and walked silently inside while the CEO just strolled in. Whew! Thank goodness, his father wasn't home. Not that he'll notice whether Jou was at home or not… since he was always drunk. "Nice place you have here mutt."

Jou could hear distaste in his voice, "Well, not all of us are filthy stinking rich Kaiba…"

There a silence for a moment before Kaiba replied, "What mutt, just get your things and so I can go."

Jou huffed slightly before he ran to his room hoping Kaiba would come with him. Glancing behind him Jou felt a surge of relief as he saw Kaiba lean against the doorframe.

Jou frowned as he made his way into his room. _'Stupid jerk, doesn't look any different than before. Not that I look of course.' _He reminded himself, _'My styling of hair is completely perfect. He's just too big a prick to admit that **I** can actually do something.' _Jou gloated.

Digging out a bag from his already messy wardrobe, Jou snatch most of his clothing and belongings and stuffed it inside. Last, he took one picture from his drawer and carefully placed it at the top before he zipped the bag close.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "JOUNOUCHI! Why is there a man doing down here!"

Quietly, Jou cursed as walked out of his room thinking of a good excuse to give his obviously drunk father.

"Ehh, hi, dad. Whatcha doing here?" Jou asked trying to make some time.

"Whatever do ya mean Jou, I LIVE here don't I?" His father in his drunken state was in no situation to talk at all, "What's this man doing here?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow shooting Jou a glance as he remained perfectly composed before he said, "I'm bringing Jou to live with me."

"WHAT! Jou, don't tell me you're leaving! Just like what your mother did to me!" By now, Jou could see the tears welling up in his father's eyes and was shocked, "Don't leave me too Jou…" The man hiccupped.

Jou tried to think of something, "No dad, NO. I'm not leaving you…"

The older man just stumbled on his feet as he tried to walk to Jou, "You're not? Then why are you going to leave with that man?"

"Ehhh…" Jou scanned his mind frantically for an answer, _'Think Jou, THINK! Oh… maybe…' _"You've been asking me to get a job haven't you dad? Well, I'm going to be working as a baby-sitter for Kaiba's brother…"

Kaiba blinked as he glared at Jou demanded an explanation. Jou shot him back a pleading expression to ask Kaiba to just go along with it.

The CEO rolled his eyes before he waited for Jou father to give a response.

At the sound of the name Kaiba, Jou's father's looked up slightly more focused than before, "Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba that billionaire?"

Kaiba took a step forward, "That would be me sir."

"Oh. Right." Jou's father's eyes just kept growing bigger, "And you want my son to be your brother's babysitter?" he looked like he couldn't believe it.

"That would be right." Kaiba said smoothly.

"Why him?" Jou's father asked in confusion while eyeing Jou suspiciously.

Kaiba frowned lightly obviously irritated. "There was no one else."

Before his father could ask anymore, Jou made his way to the door while the CEO walked out, "Well dad, Kaiba is a busy man. So you'll see me in like, a week or so. Goodbye, take care."

He slammed the door and ran to the car and got in, dragging his luggage with him.

Kaiba started up the car and went while Jou sighed in relief, "Well, that was easy."

"How do you plan on showing him the money you're suppose to get?" The CEO questioned Jou.

The blond sighed as he leaned his head against the headrest. "I guess I'll get money by doing part time jobs or something."

Kaiba eyed him for a moment before he said, "You won't have time for that unless you want to bring Mokuba with you."

Jou blinked before he glared hard at Kaiba but before the blond could say anything, Kaiba said, "So I suppose I could pay you some bit."

The blond blinked again. Did Kaiba just offer to pay him for babysitting Mokuba? Did he really offer to **pay **him? Would Kaiba really be this nice to offer to help Jou in his time of need. Even though Jou was suppose to be Kaiba's slave for a week, he wasn't suppose to get pay…

Unsure of what to say, Jou stuttered a reply, "A-are you certain Kaiba?"

The CEO did not take his eyes off the wheel, "Whatever mutt. Just don't get me caught up in your family issues."

Jou grinned too himself after what the brunette said sank down. _'Maybe Kaiba isn't such a prick after all… Maybe I should follow what Yugi keeps telling me to do and give him a chance…' _The car jolted to a halt, snapping Jou out of his thoughts and at the same time almost slamming his head against the car seat.

The blond rubbed his head, "Man Kaiba, you could have warned me against that."

To Jou's irritation, Kaiba seemed very amused about Jou hitting his head against the car seat. "I could have, but I didn't." The CEO replied smoothly.

'_Not a chance!' _Jou's mind screamed as he glared daggers at the brunette.

Jou got hold of his things and got out of the car and…

He just gaped at what he saw in front of him. Man, he knew Kaiba was loaded and all, but this, this is too much!

This mansion looked like it probably had like 70 rooms or so. It was very plain. White and beige colour with beautiful purple lavenders adorning the…

"Stop gaping mutt, let's go."

Jou wanted to make a remark about that but decided to shut his mouth and obediently follow Kaiba as he was too busy admiring his surrounding.

When Kaiba opened the door, Jou started gaping all over again.

"Stop gaping like that mutt, I don't want drool on the carpet."

Jou snapped his mouth shut and growled lowly at Kaiba. _'Can't that prick just give it a rest with the puppy crap!' _

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What's this? The puppy finally learned to obey your master?"

"Just cut the puppy crap moneybags or I'll--" Jou got caught off as he heard a shout from the other side of the hall.

To be continued…

**Yay! Another chappie updated. Hope this wasn't a huge disappointment… now, review people! Make my day! Since my mid-yr exams are starting right after this weekend… oh sob… Anyway, hope you all enjoyed XD**


	5. Mokuba the matchmaker

Author's note: Everyone! I noticed that I changed from Seto to Kaiba in the earlier chapters. I'll a revamp later on but now I'll stick to Seto instead of Kaiba as I, well prefer it that way. Am I confusing you? Hope not! XD

Warnings: Shonen-ai, and a young pervertic Mokuba! XD

**Haircut?**

By: Hiki-chan

"Big brother!"

Jou turned his attention to a mop of hair as the mop attached itself to Seto's leg.

"You're home early! Did you get your haircut done? It looks perfectly normal!" Jou's eyes sparkled when the little runt said that, "Did Kenshi do it?" Mokuba continued, "Or their new hairstylist? Hah, whatever it is, I told you it'll be okay."

Finally, Mokuba peeked out from behind Seto to take notice of the guest, "Hello Jou." Jou really had to hand it to this boy, he actually was able to hide his shock and act cool and calm. "What are you doing here?"

Seto allowed Mokuba to see a small smile before he looked back up at Jou with a glare. "He's going to be your new babysitter Mokuba."

"Aww, but I don't need one big brother, I'm old enough already!" Mokuba pouted but Jou saw something hidden in his eyes. Something, evil.

Seto sighed, "Yes Mokuba but don't you want a play with…" he shot Jou a disgusted look, "a mutt? Besides, Jou's my slave for this week because he failed to style my hair into proper order."

Jou glared at Seto ready to retort when Mokuba said, "Jou styled your hair! Wow Jou, you did a great job. Can't even tell the different and even if I could, it's probably better than what Kenshi did!"

Jou couldn't feel any prouder, "Thanks Mokuba, but moneybags over here," he pointed to Seto, "Thinks I did a terrible job. So anyway, I'm staying here for the week."

"Awesome!" The younger boy grinned before he pulled on Jou's arm, "Come on then Jou, I'll bring you to your room!"

"Mokuba."

"Yes big brother?"

"I want to remind you that the mutt is your babysitter not our guest." Seto informed his little brother again.

"Don't worry big brother." Mokuba smiled brightly at his brother, "Since I know you probably have work to do today, even though today is Saturday. Jou can start keeping me company from now."

Without letting his brother response, Mokuba pulled Jou away who was happy to get away from the CEO.

-----

Mokuba grinned to himself. Wahaha, with Jou staying over…

The young bog sniggered to himself. Jou didn't seem to take staying over at his worst enemy's house very badly. In fact, Jou didn't even protest that Mokuba was right and that his big brother's hairstyle was fine.

Another evil snigger.

"Jou only has one week," Mokuba muttered to himself. Slowly, a trademark Kaiba smirk came into view, "A lot of things can change in a week, just leave it to matchmaker Mokuba Kaiba."

"Huh did you say something Mokuba?" Jou tilted his head to the side.

"Eh, no nothing Jou, nothing at all." Mokuba grinned to himself, this was going to be an interesting week.

Mokuba then opened the door, "Here Jou, this is where you'll be staying in." he then pointed across the corridor, "Seto's room is opposite yours and mine, is no where to be seen!"

Jou raised an eyebrow, what's with this kid? Has staying with Kaiba really affect him so much? Deciding not to ask Mokuba anything, Jou kept silent before he walked into the room.

"Whoa." Jou gaped, this was almost like a hotel suite! Not just a babysitters room, not a likely GUEST room. It looked too good.

Jou paced around the room excitedly, eager to explore. What a huge comfortable looking bed! _'Wonder if the sheets are silk.' _Jou thought idly. He would have slapped himself but he was distracted by a,

Bloody hell, there was even a television! Kaiba sure knows how to live. Now, opening a door… Awesome! You call _this _a toilet! This was even bigger than his room back home! Much bigger in fact. There was a huge bathtub for soaking and a shower stand for a quick bathe.

A soft chuckle tore him out of his awe.

"I take it that everything meets your approval Jou?" Mokuba asked mischievously grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Jou paused, "Don't ask me that Mokuba! I'm your babysitter remember. Not a guest." The blond mimicked the last part.

"Come on then, I'll show you my room! We'll be spending a lot of time in there cause most of my games are inside!" Mokuba strolled to the doorway of the room, with a wicked grin he said, "Oh and by the way, the bed sheets aren't made of silk. Only the ones in Seto's room are." Then he happily bounced off leaving a stunned Jou.

How did the runt know he was thinking of the sheets! And why did he have to say that the ones in Kaiba's room were? Why was there such a suggestive tone in his voice? He's only freaking thirteen! There's no way Mokuba would be some pervert.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jou comforted himself by telling himself that Mokuba was too young to know the implications of what he just said. Nodding to himself, the blond ran off to look for Mokuba.

-----

Seto on the other hand, was besides himself. What on earth possessed him to hire the mutt as Mokuba's babysitter!

He knew he liked the stupid blond, he wasn't going to confuse himself by denying it. He wasn't going to be like those fools in denial. Sure he was once like that when he first found out. But after a while, he had decided to just accept it and… not do anything about it.

"And it was going well, until now." Seto scowled before looked up at his room's ceiling. "Why must Ra hate me so much?"

Now he was going to have to face the mutt and his, tempting-ness.

He knew problems were going to surface. First off, he could hardly handle the blond touching his hair, he wanted to just shove the blond away, then pull him roughly back up to him and have his own way with Jou.

Seto growled lowly, for someone who has always been able to resist things like this…

Revenge for all the years had come to bite him. With a vengeance.

Seto wasn't a hentai. He wasn't at all. Until he started to know the mutt. That's all.

Well, there was at least a silver lining in this dark cloud. Mokuba did not have a clue about his crush –or so he thought- . And Mokuba always struck Seto as someone _not _oblivious to his surroundings.

At least in this case it was fine. Mokuba had no idea about what was going on...

To be continued.

**Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews make me update faster! XD**


End file.
